For Your Entertainment
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry and Draco get down and dirty with some surprising results... Warning this story is a slashfic, do not read if your only here to flame, thanks!


**A/N: This story was inspired by the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert, Especially the following lyrics...**

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Lyrics by Adam Lambert

No Copyright Infringement Intended... Used for inspiration purposes only

**For Your Entertainment By HPFangirl71**

Tonight was the night that Draco and Harry had chosen to finally consummate their relationship. After months of innocent hand holding, desperate kisses, and chaste fondling; they had finally reached the point of no return. This was the night when they would finally know if they were both emotionally and sexually compatible. Draco had been sure that Harry's desires were similar to his but he'd also worried that Harry's innocence would bring about disappointment in the bedroom.

How unnecessary his doubts and worries had been. He now lay prostrate upon Harry Potter's bed in utter anticipation of what this man had in store for him. He was completely naked with his hands bound to the metal bed frame with a rough black cording. He lay submissively upon the red silken sheets as he wondered exactly what he'd gotten himself into. Draco Malfoy looked up into the lust filled green eyes of his boyfriend. Where there had once been the hint of an angel in those eyes, they now revealed the glint of a devil from within. There was no gleam of the innocence that had once lain dormant within them. Draco realized now how much he'd underestimated this deliciously sexy man before him. He'd taken for granted Harry's position as the "Chosen One", assuming he was naïve and inexperienced.

Draco watched as Harry approached the bed with a smirk upon his face that would've put the proudest of Slytherins to shame. Draco sent a smirk back at his lover as the man let his hands travel lightly and seductively up his sides. The mere feel of Harry's touch was making him hard. Harry was ever silent in his stalking of Draco but he broke the silence with one damning sentence.

"This is your night Draco; I'm only here for your Entertainment. Your pleasure is my only goal."

His words dripped with breathless desire and they left Draco with an aching need. A need he was quite sure Harry planned to fulfill. Harry's lips crashed roughly down upon his and he felt himself responding hungrily. He'd never felt such want and desire from Harry's kisses till now.

Draco felt Harry's hands tangled in his blonde locks as his partner tightened his grip upon his head, deepening the kiss. Draco felt heady from the taste of Harry's breath upon his mouth. Harry's tongue was invading his mouth with expert ease and Draco was quick to reciprocate with equal expertise. As Draco let out a moan of yearning, he felt Harry's lips curve up into a smile. Draco felt his hands moving lower and lower upon his naked skin. Harry was gripping him with such force and passion that Draco could be sure of bruising in the morning.

Finally their kiss was broken apart. Draco again saw a look of hunger and greed within Harry's Emerald orbs. His boyfriend was kissing and caressing his body as he descended in a downward spiral. He felt Harry's lips come ever teasingly closer to his nether regions without actually submerging themselves in the blonde curls which surrounded his cock. Draco found it both extremely frustrating, yet highly erotic at the same time.

Suddenly, without warning he felt Harry's lips covering his rock hard cock with kisses. Harry didn't stop there; he pulled Draco's legs into a bent position in order to bring himself face to face with his anus. His movements were slow, deliberate, and delightfully agonizing. Draco wanted nothing more than to have Harry bury himself deep within, but Harry had other plans. His intentions seemed hell bent towards torturing Draco for as long as possible.

Yes again, Draco realized how much he'd taken Harry's docile nature for granted. He could feel Harry's tongue now slowly flicking upon his puckered hole and it was the most erotic feeling he'd ever beheld. The tightness in his cock was becoming almost unbearable with every swipe of that delicately sweet tongue. As it entered his hole he let out a moan of mixed pleasure and lustful pain. He wanted Harry more than he ever had right at this moment and he was powerless to obtain him. He was completely at his mercy.

Draco was completely surprised when Harry spanked his bottom several times. He felt the stinging of his arse cheeks, yet felt a heat well up from within. The matching heat emanating from Harry's gaze also made him melt quickly. His moans of delight only fueled Harry on as he pushed two fingers into Draco's slicked hole. He could feel Harry's fingers scissoring in and out of his hole and the burning only fueled his desire for this diabolic man.

Without ceasing the movements of his fingers, Harry allowed his mouth to descend upon Draco's cock. He felt Harry's mouth encompassing his rock hard shaft, his tongue sliding expertly up and down along its mass. He shifted the weight of his hips to pivot himself deeper within Harry's beautiful mouth. Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back; a moan of pure pleasure escaping his mouth. His moans continued, beautifully wrapped around Harry's name and a few pleasant curse words. Harry's ministrations on both his cock and arse were driving him to the edge. He was dangling close to its pleasurable precipice.

Draco struggled to contain himself upon the silken sheets which were now wet with his sweat. Harry had been slow in his methodical torture of Draco. Draco could no longer hang on and felt it as he burst within Harry's mouth. Every synapsis in his brain was firing at the same time and he felt faint with the pleasure of it all. His body was trembling with sheer delight, his heart pounding within his chest and a haziness enveloped him within the most painful pleasure he'd ever felt. His cries of surrender made Harry quicken his movements within his orifice and he kept up his assault on Draco's cock with fervor until every drop of his orgasm had slipped down Harry's throat.

Draco assumed they were finished but Harry of course wasn't sated. His own cock was rock hard and he wasn't finished with Draco just yet. A look of hunger entered Harry's smoldering eyes as he pushed Draco's knees up to his chest, Draco felt himself stretched as Harry pushed his cock roughly within him. He delighted in the moans that Harry released as Draco willed his muscles to tighten around his lover's massive cock. Harry pushed easily in and out of his lover's body as his lips ravaged Draco's. The blonde was easily susceptible to Harry's wishes, still under the power of his own orgasm. Draco could feel the tightness of Harry's cock within the walls of his arse. He knew it wouldn't be long before Harry came crashing down with him. Draco felt the sharp pain of Harry's teeth sinking into his delicate skin as he clung to his own pleasurable demise.

"Fuck Draco, I love you!" Harry exclaimed as orgasm finally claimed him too.

"I love you too Harry." Draco whispered softly, sensually as the young man filled him with his orgasmic offering.

Draco watched Harry reach out for his wand on the bedside table, releasing him from his bonds. Draco reached out to pull Harry within his embrace. The two lovers lay quietly in the raptures of post sexual bliss. Tenderly sharing kisses in the candlelit room. Yes, Draco had underestimated his boyfriend. Harry was an angel of a man, hiding a devilish nature behind a shy blushing innocence. It was the new discovery of this devil within that made Draco love and cherish the man all the more…


End file.
